Quiero decirte lo que siento
by MsCloverJellicle
Summary: Mistoffelees siempre ha estado enamorado secretamente de Jemima, pero teme confesarle lo que siente, puesto que no sabe como pueda reaccionar ¿Sentira ella lo mismo por el?


**Hola gente bonita , pues este es mi primer fan fic (publicado) ¡En mi vida! ****Y me decidí en escribírselo a una de mis parejas favoritas de CATS: Mistoffelees y Jemima, la verdad amo a esta parejita se ven tan tiernos juntos :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Mistoffelees ni Jemima ni ningún otro personaje de CATS me pertenece, ni la obra.**

** Bueno espero que lo disfruten n_n**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 :Mistoffelees<p>

Mistoffelees siempre había impresionado a todos los gatos con sus increíbles poderes de magia y prestidigitación, pero en realidad solo le importaba la impresión de una de los Jellicles, Jemima, esa hermosa y joven gatita que se ilusionaba y distraía tan fácilmente con la luz de luna, aquella niña que fue de las pocas que pudo ver mas hay de la apariencia de Grizabella la primera vez que apareció , el gato mágico siempre había sentido algo por ella, desde el momento que la miro por primera vez, pero, jamás se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía.

Siempre la encontraba con sus amigas Etcetera, Victoria y Electra, hablando sobre Rum Tum Tugger o elogiándolo; y claro un buen obstáculo era también Alonzo, quien parecía ser muy cercano a ella, Jemima era una de las mas bellas gatas de la tribu y por tanto una de las más "deseadas". Aunque ellos eran muy buenos amigos el gato invocador sabía que ella siempre lo vería con ojos de amistad pero su mirada nunca reflejaría más que eso.

Un día Mistoffelees caminaba por el depósito de chatarra sin propósito alguno, su mente solo divagaba pensando en que debería preparar un gran truco de magia, hechizo o ilusión para el próximo baile, tan hundido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percato que había pasado junto a la gata de sus sueños.

"Hola"

Dijo Jemima con una tierna y amable sonrisa. Misto siguió caminando, no había notado aquel saludo, ella solo bajo un poco las orejas como signo de incomprensión, finalmente la gatita pensó que quizás tenía algún compromiso o alguna situación importante y no la vio, así que siguió con su camino. Segundos después Mistoffelees se percato de que la gatita le saludo, rápidamente miro a su alrededor y cuando vio la dirección en la que esta se marchaba fue corriendo a alcanzarla.

"¡Jemima!"

Grito el mientras corría hacia ella, a gatita del brillo de luna se detuvo y dirijo su mirada a el.

"Hola de nuevo Misto"

Le volvió a saludar, regalando le una bella sonrisa.

"Perdóname, no te había visto"

Le dijo el muy avergonzado.

"No importa, seguro pensabas en algo mas importante que yo"

"¡No, claro que no! Nada es mas importante para mi que tu"

Dijo Mistoffelees sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Claro, no hay nada mas importante que la amistad"

"Tienes mucha razón Jemima"

Dijo el mágico gato, aunque en realidad la palabra "amistad" pronunciada por los labios de su amada eran como mil chuchillas clavadas en el pequeño y frágil corazón del minino.

"¿Y como has estado?"

Pregunto la gatita del brillo de luna tiernamente.

"¡Muy bien! Un poco nervioso, puesto que el próximo baile será pronto y no he pensado en algún truco de magia nuevo. Pero eso no importa, ¿Cómo estas tu?"

"También me encuentro un tanto nerviosa, claro no tanto como el año pasado que fue mi primer baile, me avergonzaba un poco bailar al inicio, pero, en cuanto Alonzo me invito a bailar con el esa sensación se esfumo"

Le dijo Jemima sin saber cuanto lastimaba a Misto escuchar eso. Y la verdad es que el gato invocador ya tenia planeado pedirle que bailar con el, pero en lo que el conseguía el valor para pedírselo Alonzo ya bailaba con ella. Sin mencionar que también le distraía y molestaba ver que Plato pusiera las manos sobre su hermana Victoria.

"Igual bailaste muy bien Jemima y cuando cantaste, todos se enamoraron de tu voz incluyéndome"

Le dijo Mistoffelees

"Gracias, pero tu fuiste el que salvo el baile, sin ti Macavity se hubiera salido con la suya y quien sabe que hubiera sido de el viejo Dutheronomy"

"No creo, Munkustrap hubiera encontrado la manera de rescatarlo. Pero sin ti y sin Victoria, Grizabella nunca hubiera sido escogida ni aceptada"

"Igual yo se que tu, o alguien mas la hubiera aceptado"

"Si…"

A ninguno de los dos se le ocurría ningún otro cumplido. Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría un tema de conversación; obviamente, por educación ninguno de los dos se marchaba, pero nada pasaba por sus mentes, salvo por el gato invocador que solo pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía ese día fuera bajo la luz de luna o del día, para el ella era perfecta, mas no se lo decía, en todo caso no era su estilo.

"Y… ¿Hacia donde te dirigías?"

Pregunto finalmente la gatita con tal de poder romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos.

"A ningún lado en realidad, solo pensaba en que podría hacer un truco nuevo o algo para el estilo"

Le dijo el esperando a que ella tuviera algún consejo

"Em…pues… ¿Por que no me acompañas? Voy de camino con Etcétera, al parecer quiere tener mas importancia en el baile de este año y me pidió ayuda, tal vez se nos ocurra algo de camino"

Sugirió Jemima

"Me parece bien"

Ambos gatos fueron a buscar a Etcétera quien no estaba muy lejos de ahí, la encontraron fuera del basurero pateando la reja de entrada como una niña pequeña ala que no de habían comprado sus dulces.

"Cety… ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Pregunto la gatita del brillo de luna al ver lo que su amiga hacia.

"Tugger y Bomba… ¡Otra vez!"

Decía la gata fanática aun pateado la entrada

"Tranquila"

Le dijo sonriente la otra gatita.

"Por eso te pedí tu ayuda, necesito hacer algo para llamar la atención de Tugsi, he llegado a notar que se suele fijar mas en todas las gatas que tienen algo de importancia en el baile"

Le dijo Etcétera quien parecía desesperada.

"Etcétera, que Tugger haga cosas indebidas con Bombalurina en publico no quiere decir que le importe mas, recuerda, siempre la rechaza. Además el te prefiere a ti, por ser su fiel fanática"

Le dijo Mistoffelees tratando de calmarla

"¿Enserio lo crees?"

Pregunto ella.

"No lo creo, lo se"

Le dijo el gato invocador, al oír esto Etcétera no pudo evitar soltar un grito extremamente agudo de fanática obsesiva.  
>"¡Gracias Misto! ¡Iré a buscar a Tugzi!"<p>

Ella se marcho corriendo se fue tan rápido que quedo fuera de la vista de el gato mágico y de Jemima en un parpadeo.

"¿Es verdad eso que le dijiste?"

Pregunto la gatita del brillo de luna

"¡Claro!, ¿Para que mentirle?"

Contesto Mistoffelees.

"Bueno te lo agradezco mucho Misto"

Le dijo ella felizmente

"¿Por qué?"

Pregunto el autentico gato invocador.

"Pues veras, aunque Etcétera es de mis mejores amigas, sus ideas para llamar la atención de Tugger son…"

Jemima no podía recordar la palabra para completar su frase

"¿Infantiles?"

Pregunto el.

"Mas bien un poco torpes, pero bueno es Etcétera hay que quererla por como es"

Le dijo Jemima sonriente

"Jem, eres como un pan del gato eterno"

Dijo el gato mágico

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Pregunto ella confundida pero sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro

"Por que siempre le vez el lado positivo a cada situación y encuentras algo bueno a todos los gatos"

Le aclaro el gato smoking

"Es por que todos tienen algo bueno en su interior"

Dijo ella alegremente

"¿Incluso Macavity?"

Pregunto el en forma de broma

"Pues supongo que si el…veamos…el….este… cuando le encuentre algo bueno te diré"

Le dijo un poco avergonzada, era la primera vez que no se le ocurría algo agradable que decir y como Jennyannidots les enseño a los todos los gatitos: "si no tienen nada bueno que maullar entonces no maúllen"

"De acuerdo… ¡Acabo de recordar que tenia que ir con mi tío Bustopher!..Bueno ¿te veo mañana?"

Le dijo Mistoffelees, quien se había olvidado que hace mas de una semana que su tío quería hablar con el.

"Supongo que si…"

Ella le sonrió, Misto salió corriendo rápido y se despedía sacudiendo de lado a lado su pata despidiéndose

"¡Adiós Jemima!"

Grito el mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Este ha sido todo el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Por cierto la expresión de "Pan del gato eterno" viene de la expresión "Pan de Dios" por si no sabían que se refiere a cuando una persona es totalmente positiva, tierna y también querida por todos . Perfecta para Jemima ¿no? :D**

** Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no les gusto, también, para que me digan en que puedo mejorar, que puedo agregar, que puedo quitar, si capte bien la personalidad del personaje, etc.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

**Besitos ~**


End file.
